1. Field
The present inventive concepts relate to a magnetic memory device, an operating method of the magnetic memory device and a semiconductor system including the magnetic memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dynamic Random Access Memories (DRAMs) have high operating speed and low power consumption. However, DRAMs are volatile and thus lose data when the power is turned off. On the other hand, flash memory devices are nonvolatile and can thus retain data even when the power is cut off. Flash memory devices can be miniaturized and can provide high access speed. However, flash memory devices may have low operating speed and may require a high operating voltage.
Various memory devices such as magnetic memory devices or magnetic random access memories that can integrate the advantages of DRAMs and flash memory devices have been developed. Magnetic memory devices use variations in the resistive state of a magnetic material that result from variations in the magnetization direction of the magnetic material, and are renowned for their excellent stability.